People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. In order to help users to navigate and perform these tasks in more intuitive and user-friendly ways, interfaces are increasingly providing new views and types of interactivity. One such approach involves animating, highlighting, or otherwise emphasizing aspects of content that may be of interest to a user. While such approaches can enhance a user's experience in interacting with such content, in many situations the content is not organized or presented in an intuitive way. For example, it can be difficult for a user to locate desired content due to the manner in which it is presented on the display screen of the computing device. Further, due to small form factor of portable computing devices, often times content displayed on web pages, documents, applications, and/or forms cannot be displayed to a user in an intuitive and user-friendly way.